What Faded To Black
by ColourMeChaos
Summary: This is the love scene between Edward and Bella on their honeymoon which was not at all described in the book so I've written it around the lyrics/video of Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon with the lyrics included. I guess you could say it's a lemon. O/S


**What Faded To Black..**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine and I don't think it ever will be, nor the Kings of Leon lyrics underneath. **

**(Which I would largely appreciate you read through after you've read the story, that or to listen to the song!)**

Her soft lips are open and theirs meet softly as the water between them moves in and out. Cautiously, her tongue slides across his bottom lip and with a small groan his tongue touches hers. It's everything she's ever wanted but in that moment her hormone-riddled body craves more and she pulls him closer to her than he already is. She can feel him against her and the lust only deepens. She doesn't need any of this petty childishness and kiddie-like play, she just wants to get right to it but he's too cautious and for once she wishes he would just hear what her thoughts were screaming.

**"Edward...take me."**

She moans into his mouth. He roughly cradles her in his arms and runs to the king size bed awaiting them, laying on top of her, mouths still pressed to one another. Her hands move to his hair and she forcefully pulls at it, savouring the softness, hips grinding against his, willing him to understand how much she needs it. For now, however, he can only feel the silkiness of her skin and think about how amazing it feels to have her bare chest on his. Her lips part from his for a moment as she tries to regain her breath, flustered. Their eyes meet in that second and they can both see how much one another want it. She dives toward him, panting with excitement as they kiss fiercely and from then on he stops thinking about it.

**"Edward, I need it...I need it now, so much, please Edward, I need you."**

He enters her swiftly, and a fire starts in the pit of her stomach as she adjusts to his large size with a sharp hiss. Sweat slowly beads up on her forehead, the humidity of the air making her blush all over and the dark blue of the night making her feel all the more excited at the prospect they aren't in a refined and private place so to speak. He thrusts, grunting with the effort and tightens his hold on her shoulder while her bones rattle. Her wetness overwhelms him and he feels he might come on the spot, she's so damn sexy. Her eyes are closed and soft noises are falling from her lips as her hips meet his in a perfect rhythm and she's never felt so complete in her life. She wants it more, harder, faster, more. With a soft whimper her lips are desperately on his, seeking that iciness she's been lusting over for months. He nearly pulls away, nearly, but ignores the craving in him and the monster setting fire to his throat, letting her tongue find his anyway. Her breathing is heavy and she can hardly remember who she is and why she's here, all she knows is she's with him and her nails dig further into his stone back, knuckles appearing the same white as his skin, while he finds himself going deeper and deeper within her. Even if it is just for tonight, it's the best she's ever had and inside she hopes it will be the only. A breathless scream escapes her mouth as she tugs on his bronze hair. She's so close, just that bit more and she'll be there. Effortlessly, he pulls her up from the bed to sit on his lap (effectively straddling him) and she inhales deeply, finding both pleasure and pain from this new position. He plunges further in and is greeted with the blissful hums falling from her mouth into his. Her nails rake across his arms (if he wasn't supernatural she was sure there would be blood) and screams with delight as one final thrust allows her to come within him. At that moment she wouldn't mind if her lover accidentally ends her life because there's nothing more she longs for. She's there and doesn't need to go any further. He feels her coating him and can't help but spill inside of her with one guttural grunt feeling the best he ever has in his century of living. Their lips are on one another as they collapse, legs entangled and they feel absolutely ecstatic. They are complete.

**Your sex is on fire.**

* * *

><p>Lay where you're laying, Don't make a sound, I know they're watching, they're watching.<p>

All the commotion, the kiddie like play, has people talking, talking.

You, your sex is on fire

The dark of the alley, the break of the day, head while I'm driving, I'm driving.

Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale, feels like you're dying, you're dying.

Your sex is on fire,

Consumed with what's to transpire.

Hot as a fever, rattling bones, I could just taste it, taste it.

If it's not forever, if it's just tonight, oh it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest.

You,

Your sex is on fire

Your sex is on fire

Consumed with what's to transpire

And you,

Your sex is on fire

Consumed with what's to transpire.

**Authors Note:**

**I think this is the first actual lemon I've written which is odd because there aren't any dirty words in there or naughty fondling but at the end of the day it is...INTERCOURSE. Yes, I said it. Anyway, I had this idea a while back when I was listening to Sex on Fire in the car and only got to writing it last night and I'm so glad I did. If you think about it, this is just really raw. I've added bits here and there from the song and put in some brackets but otherwise this was all done on the night while listening to Sex on Fire over and over again on repeat. I hope you enjoyed it and please, please, please review! Thank you!**

**Yours Sincerely, **

**ColourMeChaos :) x**


End file.
